Question: What is $\frac56$ of 30?
Solution: Recalling that "of" means "times," we have \[\frac56\cdot 30 = \frac{5\cdot 30}{6} = 5\cdot \frac{30}{6} = 5\cdot 5 = \boxed{25}.\]We almost might simply have computed \[\frac56\cdot 30 = \frac{5\cdot 30}{6} = \frac{150}{6} = 150\div 6 = \boxed{25}.\]